The present invention relates to boats using steerable trolling motors and more particularly to a means for steering such a motor which leaves the occupant of the boat free to use his hands. Even more particularly my invention may be described as a seat controlled means for steering the motor.
The modern fishermen, particularly bass fishermen, are no longer content to float lazily along in pursuit of their angling pleasure. Since at least the late 1960's, these fishermen have used lightweight battery powered electric motors, commonly termed trolling motors, to move their boats across the water. The early trolling motors were manually steerable by means of a handle similar to that common to manually steerable outboard motors. Inasmuch as the fishermen also prefer to use spin-casting or bait casting fishing gear, the manual steering feature was not very convenient because two hands are necessary to operate the fishing gear and one hand is necessary to steer the trolling motor. A solution to this problem was provided by foot controlled trolling motors. These motors utilize a pivotally mounted foot plate attached to one end of a control cable which is attached at its opposite end to the motor and which steers the motor in response to pressure applied to the foot pedal by the operator. This system is adequate in its intended function; however it, too, limits the freedom of movement of the operator.